pewkeemunzfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Diamond/Pearl
Generation Pokemon Diamond and Pearl take place in the Sinnoh region. Story When the game begins, the player watches a newscast about a sighting of a red Gyarados in Johto's Lake of Rage. The player then heads to his or her best friend Barry's house and heads to Lake Verity with him to search for Legendary Pokémon. When they arrive, they notice Professor Rowan and his assistant (Lucas or Dawn, depending on the player's gender) discussing the professor's work and his search for something in the lake. The pair notice the player and hurry off, leaving behind a briefcase. As Barry approaches the briefcase, two wild Starly attack. The player and Barry open the briefcase, which contains three Pokémon they must choose from to fight off the attacking Pokémon. Barry, who later becomes the rival, takes the Pokémon that has a type advantage over the player's choice. After the battle, the professor's assistant will briefly appear and comment that the Pokémon have been used before exiting with the briefcase. The player and Barry return to Twinleaf Town. Back in Twinleaf Town the player's mother gives him or her a pair of Running Shoes before the player leaves for Sandgem Town. When the player meets Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town, the professor gives the player the Pokémon chosen at the lake and a Pokédex. The player then sets off to explore Sinnoh and defeat Gym Leaders in order to advance further in the plot, challenge the Elite Four, and become the Champion of Sinnoh. During the course of the game, there are many conflicts with the evil Team Galactic and its leader, Cyrus. When the power of DialgaD or PalkiaP, summoned by Cyrus, begins to overwhelm Sinnoh, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf appear and negate the power flow, and the player is then forced into a battle with the Legendary Pokémon. After the player defeats the Elite Four, there are further activities to pursue. These mainly concern the capture of previously unavailable Pokémon, extra features such as the Poké Radar, exploration of previously inaccessible places such as the Fight, Survival, and Resort Areas and the perfection of battle skills in the Battle Tower. Release Date April 22, 2007 on DS Version Differences Diamond 086 086 Seel Water 087 087 Dewgong Water Ice 123 123 Scyther Bug Flying 198 198 Murkrow Dark Flying 212 212 Scizor Bug Steel 246 246 Larvitar Rock Ground 247 247 Pupitar Rock Ground 248 248 Tyranitar Rock Dark 261 261 Poochyena Dark 262 262 Mightyena Dark 304 304 Aron Steel Rock 305 305 Lairon Steel Rock 306 306 Aggron Steel Rock 352 352 Kecleon Normal 408 408 Cranidos Rock 409 409 Rampardos Rock 430 430 Honchkrow Dark Flying 434 434 Stunky Poison Dark 435 435 Skuntank Poison Dark 483 483 Dialga Steel Dragon Pearl 079 079 Slowpoke Water Psychic 080 080 Slowbro Water Psychic 127 127 Pinsir Bug 199 199 Slowking Water Psychic 200 200 Misdreavus Ghost 228 228 Houndour Dark Fire 229 229 Houndoom Dark Fire 234 234 Stantler Normal 363 363 Spheal Ice Water 364 364 Sealeo Ice Water 365 365 Walrein Ice Water 371 371 Bagon Dragon 372 372 Shelgon Dragon 373 373 Salamence Dragon Flying 410 410 Shieldon Rock Steel 411 411 Bastiodon Rock Steel 429 429 Mismagius Ghost 431 431 Glameow Normal 432 432 Purugly Normal 484 484 Palkia Water Dragon